The primary research objectives of this project are to evaluate the effectiveness and acceptability to the Ramah Navajo community of alternative methods of intervention in individual and family problems, many of these problems involving troubled parent-child relationships. Single-subject and single-group research designs will be utilized in studying the effectiveness of several intervention strategies. Among the methods to be evaluated in their application to Ramah Navajo problems are traditional Navajo methods of child guidance which emphasize the use of reason and the "talking out" of problems, methods akin to those of Parent Effectiveness Training which stress improving verbal communication between parents and children, and behavior modification techniques which require altering problem-producing aspects of the environment. The project staff will use these various approaches in helping parents and teachers to cope with problems of concern to them and will subsequently instruct community members in those methods that our research indicates are best adapted to the local situation.